Kinda
by RueBroadway
Summary: A continuation of the Mai/Zuko scene at the end of Sozin's Comet. Told from Mai's POV.


**Disclaimer:**Zuko, Mai, and other characters mentioned are not mine. I don't really mind, seeing as the ending was perfect enough for me.

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first fic. I thought I'd extend the little Mai/Zuko moment at the end of Sozin's Comet.

The room was bright, brighter than she'd ever remembered it being. It was like Agni knew the importance of this day, and refused to leave any corner of the room untouched by his illuminating rays. It was large too. What used to be angry reds and oranges had transformed into warm inviting hues of the sun. There were very little furnishings adorning the room, just one lone boy. No- not boy, she had to remind herself- man.

Mai silently watched the lone man struggle to put on his robe. White strips of bandaging wrapped around his chest hiding a grotesque scar that she'd heard about, but wasn't quite ready to see. His hair, which should have been in a top knot, fell across his face like black mask. Surprisingly there was no palace servant helping their new lord for the coronation ceremony to take place in a few short hours.

However, this didn't surprise her at all. Zuko was one who had to do things himself. She smirked. He would never change. However, at the rate he was going, the Avatar Aang would have grown taller than the Water Tribe peasant by the time he was finished with that robe. Mai sighed, trying to keep the smile she felt from breaking her carefully constructed blank face. She guessed she could offer him some assistance.

"You need some help with that?"

He turned to her, a surprised smile gracing his face. "Mai!" The happiness in his voice almost convinced her to run into his outstretched arms…almost. Instead, she reached for the sleeve that was causing him so much trouble while explaining that her uncle was, in fact the warden, and didn't take too kindly to his only niece being locked up.

"That and it does help when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend." She said as she finished tying the sash at his waist. She figured he'd have some problems with that too.

"Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" He asked. She suspected he already knew the answer to that. And she knew as her face heated spreading a light red across her cheeks that he just wanted to see a reaction. The smile she held in her heart finally reached her face as she admitted her love in the only way he would deem acceptable from her.

"I think it means I actually, kinda, like you." His smile widened as he moved his lips to meet hers.

With his arm around her and her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck, she realized just how much she had missed him. Him, with his dopey smiles, his smokey scent and his even smokier earthy taste and she felt the tears build behind her eyes. It wasn't until now she realized that this man had invaded her senses in a way that she would never want to let go. And she realized that she would never let go. She didn't want another good bye letter with little dumdum excuses, she didn't want a locked prison door between her and her lord, she just wanted him. And she wanted him to know.

"And don't you ever break up with me, ever again." she punctuated every syllable with a maybe too hard jab to the chest. She would have laughed at his facial expression if she weren't so serious. Again, tears threatened to force themselves through her resolve. Zuko's hand pulled her chin up so she was forced to look into his amber orbs. She knew he knew how serious she was and answered accordingly.

An "I promise." escaped his mouth before it found hers again. This time his lips were searching, passionate, giving his all as she had at the Boiling Rock prison. His arms wrapped around her slim waist snugly, seemingly reinforcing his promise to never leave her. He, again, invaded her senses, except this time, it awoke her body in a way only he could accomplish. For a minute, she forgot where they were, who he was about to become. She was taken back to their first time in Ba Sing Se, and she wanted that feeling again. It had been far too long since their last time. She had been without him for far too long. One look in his eyes told her he felt the same way.

Taking his shoulders, she pushed him back to the day seat in the corner of the room while he untied the sash she so selflessly tied for him. Reaching the chaise lounge she pushed his shoulders so he was lying back on the chair, his face registering a surprised smirk. She smirked back at him, knowing his inner freak was running wild thoughts through his mind.

If his or her mind were in the right place, they would have realized the large open room might not be the best place for their activities. A wandering servant or guest would only have to briefly pass the open door before finding the new Fire Lord under his lovely lady friend, not the greatest first impression. But, alas, they didn't care.

Mai gazed down at her prin-Lord. His face was contorted in a most horrifying way, breathing heavily. She would have made fun of it if he wasn't making her body feel so deliciously pleasant. She griped Zuko's shoulder, nails digging into the partially open robe as he thrust up particularly hard. He shifted beneath her, pulling himself upright. Hands released the binds covering her breasts and pulled her hips down faster. Mai couldn't tell up from down as she tried to control her heavy breathing. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, biting the skin there, trying to control the pleasure running through her body.

Mai let out a sound that could only be described as a cross between an exhale and yelp. Somehow, that sneaky snake Zuko had used his hand to brush against her sensitive folds. She grabbed onto his hair with both hands and threw her head back. There was nothing she could do to escape this pleasure Zuko was creating. Biting the skin on her chest, he held her thighs as she rode out her orgasm. She again buried her head in his neck as she milked everything he had to give.

Tears leaked out from between her closed eyes. She was vaguely aware of his fingers wiping them away. Her fingers skimmed over the fabric separating her from the reality that almost took his life, and more tears came.

"It's okay, I missed you too." He said quietly as they lounged on the chair, her head nestled on his shoulder, his hand buried in her hair, long since released from its binds.

"Azula?"

"Azula."

"How?"

"Katara." The master water bender. Mai thought she'd never be so grateful to a water tribe peasant.

"You have to get ready." She said, pulling him off the chaise. He caught her hands as she began to tie the sash, again.

"I meant it. I promise" he said, looking into her sharp gray eyes.

"I know."She finished tying the sash.

"I kinda like you, too" he said, giving her one of those ridiculous dorky smiles again.

"I know" She returned, tying her own dress.

"Is there anything you don't know?" He said slightly irritated of her lack of response. She looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know how we are going to get all that damn hair into a top knot…"

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what I did wrong, what I did right. I hope I did Mai and Zuko's relationship justice :o)**


End file.
